recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Cool Links
' RecipeWitch.com Thousands of recipes for free ' * Site URL: http://www.recipewitch.com * Description: Thousands of recipes for free at http://www.recipewitch.com ---- ' Seafood Norway ' * Site URL: http://www.seafood-norway.com * Description: Seafood-Norway.com is a seafood business portal, providing latest industry news, events and more. ---- ' Epicurious ' * Site URL: www.epicurious.com * Description: Recipes from Gourmet and Bon Appetit plus web only content and an extensive recipe archive. ---- ' RecipeCenter ' * Site URL: www.recipecenter.com * Description: Contains a large collection of recipes, menu of the week, games, quiz, recipe exchange, and recipe software. ---- ' www.caviaretc.com ' * Site URL: CAVIARetc.com - www.caviaretc.com * Description: CAVIARetc.com is a caviar and gourmet foods web boutique featuring specialty foods such as caviar, cheese, foie gras, oils and vinegars, smoked salmon, specialty meats, truffles, chocolates, gourmet gifts and baskets. ---- ' italianchoices.com ' * Site URL: italianchoices.com - italianchoices.com * Description: Delicious Italian Foods, Wines, and Gifts! ---- ' www.CookingConnect.com ' * Site URL: Cooking Connect - www.cookingconnect.com * Description: food resources directory - links to recipes, cooking tips, advice, chef's websites for those who love to eat. ---- ' www.AllRecipes.com ' * Site URL: All Recipes - www.allrecipes.com * Description: Recipes by rating. ---- ' Mycookingparty.com ' * Site URL: Mycookingparty.com - www.mycookingparty.com * Description: My Cooking Party is a New York City based culinary company that delivers a one of a kind gastronomic experience. The informational cooking classes include music, dinner and drinks; providing a great escape from the classroom, transporting you to an unforgettable dinner party in a loft setting. ---- ' www.tastyindianrecipes.com ' * Site URL: www.tastyindianrecipes.com - www.tastyindianrecipes.com * Description: Only a mother knows her kids best – anticipating their every need and planning accordingly – whether it be food, clothing, general health or well-being. Needless to say, when growing up, children primarily require the best in terms of food to put them on their way to a healthy adulthood. And it is the smells of cooking in the kitchen that remind the children that they are hungry, as soon as they come back from school, or after playing with friends, and why not – even as they set foot into their house anytime. The goodness and quality of homemade food lasts for a lifetime – most of us can still remember the peculiar smells of home cooking and the taste of food prepared by our Moms even now; we generally tend to find out the hard way that there is absolutely no substitute for it; it becomes a part of your mind and body. All this was before the advent of fast food and working moms; youngsters nowadays prefer junk food over everything else. We don’t have anything against junk food; it is convenient and available almost everywhere, and with the fast-paced life that we are leading, it has become an absolute necessity. However, whenever they are free at home, women still prefer to cook food for their families, and have it with their family members too, to avoid going out of home and travelling in busy page – mainly for the benefit of those who prefer to prepare food at home, and who have a sense of adventure. Across the length and breadth of India, there are plenty of recipes which are slowly dying a natural death, since either there is none to pass it on to or there is nobody to try out their known recipes. It is hoped that this site will give a fresh fillip to this dying habit, and to ensure that anybody can experiment with the foods of diverse cultures from within India (and abroad). Visitors are most welcome to add recipes of tasty Indian dishes of their own region and preference. Rest assured that our team will continuously be on the lookout for mouth-watering new recipes from across all states and diverse cultures of this ancient land. Any suggestions to improve this page are welcome. If you have any tasty recipes of your own, please feel free to submit it. Hope everyone has a tasty reminder of this page. Yummy, yummy days are here again. ---- ' great-salmon-recipes.com ' * Site URL: www.great-salmon-recipes.com – Great-Salmon-Recipes.com * Description: Great-Salmon-Recipes.com is a website with many salmon resources. ---- ' www.heritagerecipes.com ' * Site URL: http://www.heritagerecipes.com/ – Heritagerecipes.com * Description: What are recipe cards, recipes on scraps of paper in a kitchen drawer or old cookbooks with notes in the margin? These are more than just recipes. These heritage recipes - our links with our past and our connections to special people and special events are tied to those scraps of paper. At Heritage Recipes we are dedicated to the preservation of memories and old recipes. Category:Recipes wiki